World Domination How-To
by Lowrietial
Summary: Being by myself, being with someone. Nothing changes. In this world...I'm alone. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Trains and a Blackboard

World Domination How-To

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

 **AN: Me know that the boy is Tsuji and the girl is Azuma but let me write from Rin and Len's perspective**

* * *

Chapter 1|Trains and a Blackboard

There was silence.

Short, cropped yellow hair lay solid against the neck of a girl, almost defying logic by remaining stationary since the window was open and the curtains flapped wildly, as if imitating the leaves of the trees outside. She placed a pale, white chalk on the blackboard, formed a dot, and removed it again. The blackboard expanded twice her arm length. She had plenty of room to write, plenty of room to vandalise; yet, she didn't know just what to do exactly. She had an image in her head, words in her mind, but, her fingers had yet to move.

She wanted to express just how much she hated this world. She wanted to show how lonely she was. She wanted to tell the whole world, just what a bitch it was. If she were to one day suddenly leave behind everything, she would curse this stupid universe even in her next life. "I'm pretty sure no one would even notice that I'm gone." She whispered to herself, feeling the wind brush up against her as if agreeing. Her voice, her soft, tiny voice, would be heard by no one. After all, she wasn't even as small as a speck of dust compared to everyone else, hell, even the starving children from other countries get to be on television.

She was losing hope. In fact, she lost the will to live. There was surely no one, no one who felt as broken as her at this moment. She was sad, angry, jealous, and in turmoil. Her emotions pulled her down faster than any drowning man trying to live by killing the girl that tried to save him. She grinded her teeth. She balled her fists. She pressed down on the ground. She wanted to, so badly, claw at her throat at that very moment. At last, the words she thought she'd never speak flowed out of her own mouth with her own voice.

"I want to die."

* * *

He could feel it, he could hear it. The ground rumbling, the loud chatter dying down, the push of shoulders against his as people made their way to the edge of the platform. A large, incidental grin spread on his mouth. He had no control over it whatsoever so he pulled his scarf over his nose to avoid people thinking the wrong things about him.

A train was approaching.

He had no idea why, but he loved feeling trains fly past him. The way it rumbled forwards, the way the windows turned into blurred rectangles, the way he couldn't see the faces of the passengers on board. It made him feel superior, as if everyone wasn't important enough to have faces unlike him. An approaching train felt like an incoming earthquake that erased everything insignificant to him. It removed bad memories and experiences for him. He owed everything to the trains.

There was a loud whistle and the doors of the train closed with a satisfying swish. Slowly, the train departed. At first, Len was wondering when it was going to speed up. But, fortunately, fate was on his side and as soon as the though fled his mind, the train was at full speed. A chuckle escaped his lips and his eyes surveyed the exciting scene. His scarf whipped to the side, his ponytail flapped the opposite direction, the rails clicked, the wind was starting to build up, and he could no longer see the faces of the passengers that boarded.

The end of the train reached his view, and everything wilted. Even the sun fled behind a cloud. Len glanced around him. That was the last of them. He was alone, by himself, the only human left. He didn't feel alone, not at all. Not like those stupid protagonists in soap operas. He couldn't stop that one smile, not again.

"One more train." he said to himself, his voice like a thorn cutting through the silence.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoy. I will write more in the next chapter, I promise. This was something like a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Late

World Domination How-To

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

 **AN: Me is very happy! Many thanks to** _ **The Midnight Crier**_ **, me very first reviewer! Thank you very much for the feedback! The fact that you enjoyed it sends happy vibes in me stomach. 3. Me also want to thank** _ **Scorpirus**_ **, me was very surprised when you reviewed because me recently read one of your stories and me cried tears of joy when me saw your name. TT^TT**

Chapter 2| Late

Len stared at the door.

Not just _a_ door, but _his_ door.

The very door that led to the place where he closed his eyes for the night.

Len was currently trying to get in. He saw that the lights were on since they were bright enough to peek in through the window despite the blinds being drawn. That yellow light signified one thing, his mom was home.

Of course, if his mother was home, he could knock on the door and she would come running to save her son from the outside world. But, he didn't want to. First of all, knocking on a door made of hard wood made his knuckles hurt. Second, he was already doing his daily habit of slapping every pocket on his uniform to find the keys so he was not bothered to knock.

Len slapped the final pocket in his pants and was only caught off guard when alarms were raised in his head. Every single one of his pockets were empty. He reluctantly raised his hands to rap on the door, but withdrew afterwards. He already made up his mind to not strike the door and he was not going back on his word now. Len pulled one strap of his bag away from his shoulder and let it swing around to his right. He caught it with his hand and removed it off his other shoulder while rummaging through the textbooks and scrap paper. He felt his back slipping out of his weak grasp so by instinct, his knee supported it from the bottom.

Len practically had his whole left arm inside his bag but he did not come across anything that felt like brass. He fished around some more but finally gave up after crumpling a piece of paper. He reached into the outside pocket and picked up pieces of coins laying around, his eyes lighting up every time he thought he found his keys. Len's patience was on the very edge. He was not going to stand outside his own house for god knows how long in search of his keys, but he was not going to knock either. It was cold, his breath fogged up his vision, and his hands were going numb. Why did it happen to be extremely cold today? Len was almost ninety-nine percent sure that it was going to snow at that very moment.

Out of frustration, he grabbed at a random object in his bag that fell into his wrath. "God dammit! Where the hell are my keys?!" Suddenly, a sharp object pushed at his thumb and Len dropped his bag. He hissed uncharacteristically and kneeled down to pick up his fallen bag. As he did, three golden sticks with wavy lines tumbled out.

If he wasn't sane, Len would have cried at that very moment.

"My keys! Thank god!"

Hoisting the bags up on his shoulders again, Len crouched down and swiped at the keys, suddenly afraid that someone would come swooping in the steal them. With hands trembling from the cold, Len picked once of the three keys he had on his keychain and slotted it in the keyhole, sighing with relief as he heard the familiar click of a lock being unbolted. He pushed open the door and was immediately hit by a strong, steamy warmth. He closed the door behind him and sealed away the bitterness of autumn. To the sound of a door closing, Len's mother looked up.

"Ah! Len! Was that you screaming outside? I thought it was you! You're the only one in this household who takes _that_ long to open a door." He was instantly teased by his mother the second he took his shoes off.

"Yeah, I couldn't find my keys for a sec'" He said casually, pretending to not be bothered by her earlier statement. Len was on the verge of drooling. He could smell some delicious shit coming from the pot his mother was stirring. "What are you cooking? Is it ready yet? Can I eat now?" He asked quickly, not leaving a pause behind his questions.

His mother giggled and carefully placed down the wooden spoon, wiping her hands on her plain, green apron afterwards. "It will be ready soon honey." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his head. She glanced behind him and a look of disappointment crossed her face. "Did you go home without Rin again? She has been coming home extremely late these days, I'm worried for her." She said with a sigh, placing her hand on her cheek. She fixed her gaze on Len again. "Do you know if she's being bullied?" She asked.

Len shook his head. He hardly talks to Rin anymore, and when they pass each other down the hallway, they don't even look at each other. Even so, he would know if she was being bullied. Len could pride himself with the fact that he was able to almost read her mind, no matter how distant they were to each other.

"Hmm, I'll have a talk with her when she comes home. Go take a shower in the meantime." Len's mother gave him another kiss and went back to cooking. Releasing another heavy sigh, Len glanced at the clock. It was currently seven minutes past six so he wouldn't have to worry about drying his hair. Slowly, Len dragged his feet up the stairs and made his way into the bathroom he shared with his father. Unfortunately, the family only had two bathrooms so he had to share with his dad while Rin got to share with their mom.

Len stepped inside and locked the door. He made several mistakes of forgetting to lock the door and had his father walk in on him. Once, his father threatened to take pictures and put them on the internet since Len had forgotten to clean his room that day.

Len undid his ponytail and tossed his uniform carelessly on the ground. He stepped in the shower and waited for the water to turn warm. As he stuck his hand out to feel the water, Len suddenly recalled doing something similar as a kid.

* * *

" _Len, Len! Look! A water fountain! Let's feel the water!"_ _Rin as her five year old self ran up to an old looking fountain in City Hall Park. Reaching out as far as her arms could expand, Rin touched the water with the tip of her three longest fingers and grinned at Len, gesturing for him to do the same._

 _With obvious less excitement, Len stood next to her and touched the water that flowed from the fountain as well. "Mm, it feels nice."_

 _Rin leaped with joy and hoped from one foot to the other._

" _I know right?!"_

* * *

Len gave a loud yelp as he realised that the water was scalding his hand. Hastily, he turned on the cold water and both of the temperatures mixed together to form moderately warm water. He stared at the running water for a while before stepping inside. He reached for shampoo and washed everything out of his hair.

After cleaning himself a bit more, he stepped outside and grabbed a yellow towel hanging from a rack. His hair dripped around his feet and stuck uncomfortably to his face. He stared down at the hand he burnt and saw that it was no longer throbbing.

Saturating the air with more of his sighs, he began dressing himself.

* * *

Len attempted to undo a knot in his mangle of blonde hair. His brush wouldn't undo it and Len was almost tempted to cut the entire section off. He tugged at it, played with it and even tried to split the section in half.

Finally, after nearly falling down the stairs trying to undo the knot, Len gave up and patted it down, hiding as much as he could. Damn his long hair sometimes. Len once did a measurement with Rin, and so far, his hair was longer than Rin's by two inches. He had no idea as to why he kept his hair this long. Maybe it was genes since his father had a ponytail that reached his armpit.

Len heard another splatter as a drop of water fell from his tangled mass of blonde amazingness. He didn't bother to dry it, since he's the lazy kid that he is, and left it wet, extremely wet.

Len playfully jumped off the last step and literally danced into the kitchen as an appetising aroma touched his nose. He was ready to lunge at the dinner table to feast but he was stopped by his mother with a wooden spoon tipped with vegetable soup. "Is that how you enter the table Len? Look at your hair! It's a dripping mess! Thank god Rin and your dad aren't here to see this…"

Len's mother grabbed a random towel that was on top of the kitchen bench, almost as if she had prepared for this.

 _Ah, so she was ready_ , Len thought.

She placed it on top of his head and rubbed his hair in a rough manner, in haste to get him to eat since she knew he was hungry. "Len, keep this on your head, don't take it off until I tell you to." She warned while poking his head.

Len slapped her hand away gently and grabbed a bowel of rice with vegetable soup on top. He then shuffled to the living room and slopped on the couch ungracefully, picking up the remote and flicking through every channel his TV had to offer. He stopped at a channel where a girl was dramatically declaring that she hates a guy, and runs away from him while he chases after her.

Len sighed and continued to view the show blankly, every now and then commenting on how badly the actors were performing. He scooped his soup spoon into his bowel and put it to his mouth, only to find that it was empty. He finished the entire bowel without noticing. He was still hungry, since the bowel was quite small and decided to get seconds.

With a quiet huff, Len groggily pushed himself up from his comfortable seat and made his way to the kitchen to get his seconds. He was a few steps away from the kitchen but before he could move further, the door flew open.

Len's mind went into full fledge panic mode, thinking that terrorists had finally come to destroy the town.

"Len! My beautiful boy!" A scream erupted from the entry of the door and shoes were flung to the ground. Before he could register what happened, he was tackled to the ground by and older man. "Len! I missed you so! I missed seeing your bored face during work! In fact, I missed you so much that I nearly got fired for rambling on about you and Rin!"

His father's words flew past his ears nearly unheard as he made a comparison between his father and a train flying past the station without picking up anyone. His mouth curved up into a large smile as he remembered the scene before him.

His father mistook this smile and thought that it was directed at him. "Oh, I see you missed me too Lenny! I love that smile of yours! I bet you get all the ladies at school and- Darling!" His father found a new target and glomped his mother. His mother didn't seem to be bothered by his father's strong hugs and she tightened her grip around him as well. "Welcome home dear!"

Len walked around the pair and put his bowel in the sink. He sighed again and began to make his way to his room.

"Good night Len."

Len turned to the open door and saw Rin take off her shoes. "Yeah." He muttered back, not knowing if she heard him. He wanted to ask why she got home so late. She probably went home with Dad since they came around the same time.

Len's mother called out to him. "Len! Aren't you going to get seconds? There's plenty more! You can also take the towel off!"

Len's shoulders suddenly tensed up in frustration. He didn't know why, but he felt very irritated at the moment.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." he forced with gritted teeth.

He climbed up the stairs with iron dragging his ankles. He spotted his room and went inside, slamming the door shut. He went to rub his head in frustration and got his fingers caught up in the knot. He would have to undo it in the morning, though; it might be harder since he tossed a lot in his sleep. He took the towel off and chucked it into some random corner. He turned on the light and glanced at the wall clock. Seven thirty.

The lights turned off again.


	3. Chapter 3: Hate and Anger

World Domination How-To

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

 **AN:** _ **The Midnight Crier**_ **: Yes, the boy is Tsuji and the girl is Azuma. Me is sorry that me made them twins. It is quite hard to expand a 3-4 minute video into a chapter story so me will have to add in a couple of things that is not in the video. :D** _ **Scorpirus**_ **: Me will triple check me stories before uploading. Thanks for the feedback. x3** _ **Kayoi1234:**_ **Your story is very cute. Me had to look up all the Pokémon references though. d( ^ o ^ )b**

Chapter 3| Hate and Anger

Len heard it; the bell signifying the end of school.

A broad smile crossed his face. He was going to see the trains today.

He was happy, excited, hell he was pumped up.

But what was the bad feeling in his gut? He could feel that, just behind the classroom door, there was something unwanted. Something that was going to stop him from approaching the train station.

There was the usual sound of chairs being pushed back and chatter arising. It reminded him much of the train station, where the people waiting for trains rambled on and on about their important lives. The door to the classroom opened and the students all flocked to the door like dogs chasing a ball. It seems that Len was wrong; there was no one behind the door. As Len sat there, alone with no one but the teacher, the laughter and voices of the students faded. With a satisfied smirk, Len stood up from his chair and silently picked up his bag from the ground.

His legs drifted to the door and his steps did not make a sound. Without saying anything to the teacher, he swiftly stepped outside and closed the door gently. There, alone in the hallway, he decided to untangle his hair. It was a bigger mess than last night and Len couldn't be bothered fixing it before school. He pulled one strand and did a sharp intake of breath as he realised that he ripped the strand off. He was not about to do that to the rest of his hair so he dismissed it, reminding himself to do it at home.

"Do you need help with your hair?"

For what seemed like the umpteenth time this week, Len was surprised. Rin stood in front of him, blocking his path with her arms crossed. She stared up at him with big, cerulean eyes that seemed to belong to that of a tiger. Her white bow made her seem much more dominant than him, even though he was the older and taller one.

Len held his hand up to object. "No. I'll fix this at home. Speaking of home, make sure you don't come too late, mother is seriously worried for you." With a cold tone contrasting to his statement, Len secured the bag on his shoulder and went to step around her.

Rin didn't let him off so easily. It might have been better if she did. "Mom wants me to go home with you from now on. Also, I know that you aren't going to fix your hair until you feel like it, so let me help you."

Len stared at her with the eyes of a dead fish. He wasn't going to put up with this. He was tired, hungry, and missing out on his time to view the trains.

"No. I _will_ fix it as soon as I go home so leave me alone already." He snapped. No one was going to stop him from visiting the station. Not even Rin.

Rin's eyes flared up and the competition was set. Whoever got what they wanted, wins. "It was an order from mom. No matter how much you want to be alone, no matter how much you struggle, I'm following you."

Len glared. If looks could kill, Rin would be six feet under. Just how much did she want from him? Why was she doing this? Why didn't she just listen to him already? "Listen Rin, I don't have time to argue with you so I beg of you. Go home." Len realised that that was the first time Len called her name in a year. It sounded foreign and unnatural. Saying it in his head was one thing, but saying it out loud was on a whole different level. He wanted to try saying it again, just to feel its strange ring once more.

Rin growled. "Just because you're the older one, doesn't mean that I have to do anything you say. Stop acting so detached Len. Walking home together shouldn't be that bad. I hate it when you treat me like some discarded puppet that you have no use for. What if I was some pretty girl instead huh? Would you walk me home then? What if I was mom, dad, or a friend? You would walk me home no problem, but no, I'm sorry but you're stuck with your pathetic sister, Rin, who is nothing more than a pain in the ass because her older brother is much more special."

Len was amazed at himself for not reacting to that. He didn't say sorry, he didn't look away with guilt. He stood there, staring at his sister with a blank face. "Go home Rin." The words that came out of his mouth weren't his own. They were the words of a cold-hearted monster that resided deep within him.

Rin refused to back down, even as she was wounded and hurt. "Len, please, just for today. I'll walk by myself another day. Just, please."

Len was putting his honour and pride at risk. His body felt like kneeling on the floor and apologising. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Fine." Len wanted to say more. He wanted to ask her why she looked so drained, why she always came home late, why she barely spoke to him anymore, but, he couldn't. His body didn't allow him to force himself to ask those questions.

Rin's hard gaze softened an inch and she gave a firm nod. "But first, we sort out that hair. I don't know how you can get your hair into such a mess, but looking like that, even clowns will run and hide."

Len's eye twitched. Now that she got what she wanted, she revealed her true colours. "Shut up or I'll change my mind."

Rin did not waver. She blinked a couple of times and turned on her heel abruptly, quickly walking down the hallway. Len followed her, almost running. She swiftly turned a corner without warning and opened the door to the first room on the right, an abandoned classroom that was too old to hold lessons in.

As Len stepped in, he could smell the musty, wet carpet. It seems that the roof had holes in it and the rain leaked through easily. He glanced around at the dilapidated chairs and tables, let to forever remain unused and vacant until the day they get ripped apart and used for recycling. What really took Len's attention was the blackboard. All of his classes had whiteboards and interactive boards but this room had a blackboard.

He looked over to Rin and he saw her patting a seat in the centre of the class. Reluctantly, he walked over to her and sat down. If he wanted to go to the station, he'd best get everything over and done with. Before he could say anything, Rin pulled off the hair tie that supported his pony tail. She then began working with the knot, attempting to untangle the mess. Len took the opportunity to survey the blackboard. He saw several pictures of needles and guns. He wondered if Rin drew them. He then noticed the sharpness of while chalk against the dark blackboard which indicated symbols of kanji. It was difficult, but Len tried to read the messily scrawled kanji on the board.

In the centre, _World Domination How-To_ was carelessly scrawled with under lining and the words around it were:

 _forget everything_

 _become a nice person_

 _redeem yourself_

 _repent_

 _do not put a price tag on the fact that you exist_

 _fight back_

 _love family_

 _have friends_

 _fly_

Len blinked at the words. His mind failed to register things. Whoever wrote this must've been wrong in the head or miserable.

"You know, Len, your hair is really nice. I'm jealous. I bet that if you were to cross-dress, you'd look better than me."

Rin's voice was barely audible despite her being right behind him.

"What made you bring that up?" Len grumbled, slightly annoyed by the statement of him cross-dressing.

"I'm ugly. I dress in rags and my hair is short. Mom and Dad love you better than me. I'm an unwanted freak in the family who can't do shit. My grades are failing, I have no friends, and I'm constantly lamenting my existence. I've caused everyone to turn away from me since I'm so cold towards them. People say I'm bossy or that I'm useless. I don't work well in groups and I'm practically invisible. Len, help me."

Len remained silent. Great, a soap opera scenario. What was he meant to do now? Hug her and say that everything will be alright? No, because it won't be alright. It's quite hard to get your grades up once you start failing you know? Len was about to turn around and give her the lecture of her life, because no one should complain about what they look like. Everyone in this world is born looking different, so what if you're one of them? It sure wouldn't be nice to look like some famous pop star like Hatsune Miku or something. No offence to her, she looks great, but Len sure didn't want his sister walking around the house in teal pigtails.

"Worrying about how you look is no excuse for your grades to be falling. Hell, you could be the world's richest and ugliest man alive. Who says you can't? Rin, I'm telling you to step up your game or I won't hesitate to slug your face right now." Len growled, folding his arms across his chests. "Worrying about appearance is stupid. Who cares what other people say? Honestly, they're just a bunch of judgemental idiots who judges books by their covers."

Len sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Who knew that Rin would become one of them? He thought that she always had a stronger will than him but he guessed wrong.

"Len."

Len closed his eyes and hoped that her next sentence would be a positive one. "Mhmm?"

"Let's talk like this from now on."

XXX

Thanks to Rin, Len's hair was back to its normal self, spare the few strands that could not be saved.

Len could feel the wind toss his pony tail. He heard the loud whistle of the train as it departed, taking once again, the last people of the station.

That is, everyone but Rin and himself.

He closed his eyes and felt the rumble shake his toes. The chugging of the wheels and rails was the only music he ever needed in his life. With a satisfied exhale, Len turned to Rin. She stared blankly at the other side of the station. There was utter silence and a smuggling air around her. Len found it hard to breathe in the tense atmosphere.

"Len, I want to suicide."

 **Thump.**

It was all on impulse. It happened before he even had time to register what happened. For once, the world around him turned into slow motion. Len felt his throat clog up and his brain was clouded.

That was the first time Len hit Rin.

 **AN: Note 1: All of the words that me said was written on the blackboard isn't true. Me don't know how to read or write kanji so me made it up. TT^TT**

 **Note 2: Len's lecture was not just for Rin, but for all you readers. I believe that worrying about appearance is really stupid. Of course you look different, there's no need to be ashamed of that. Suicide is also stupid. You should not suicide just because you are made fun of. It shows that you can't stand for yourself up, even till death. Killing yourself is not the only answer. (Beating the crap out of those bullies is). (Just joking, don't do that).**

 **If you wish to talk to me about such things, feel free to PM me. I may not be there to pat your back, but I'll support you verbally.**


	4. Chapter 4: Brother and Sister

World Domination How-To

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

 **AN: Me was bored so me invented a little competition. Me will drop random anime/manga/Vocaloid/gamemakerRPGs references in my AN. Whoever guesses the most right gets to choose what song me will base my next story off. If it is a tie, we will have a vote and if the vote ends in a tie, me will randomly draw from a hat. Oh, when guessing, write the anime/manga/game/song it came from and write down who said it. Example:**

 **Fairy tail, Erza.**

 **Also,** _ **ONLY**_ **the italicised bits will be the reference.**

 _ **Scorpirus:**_ **Thank you very much!**

 _ **The Midnight Crier:**_ **Yes, very random indeed, though me heard that depression sometimes makes you say things randomly like that.**

 **Reference (Vocaloid): One day, me and me gang decided to go to the woods for Halloween. Most of us was against it, but me and me friend kept insisting. Me remember him saying, "** _ **It's not like two random, innocent looking kids will invite us to their house to eat cinnamon sticks that will make us fall asleep or something! And I'm definitely sure that they won't try to kill us while when we wake up!"**_ **It didn't really help. We ended up not going.**

Chapter 4|

 _"Len, I want to die."_

 _Suddenly, there was a brief, but painful contact on her face. Her head was pushed to the side and the view of the other side of the station switched to the side she was standing on. Without really knowing why, tears formed at her eyes. They prickled at her eyes and made her head throb._

 _Someone punched her._

 _Someone just punched her, didn't they?_

 _Where was Len? It was selfish, but she wanted him, as her older brother, to scream at the culprit. She wanted him to scold the person and punch them back._

 _Completely on instinct, her hand when up to her cheek. There was definitely a bruise. She was going to feel that tomorrow. Then she was going to have to dismiss the teacher's false concern at her. Turning back up, her heart clenched. It clenched up so tight that she feared someone might've been inside her body, squeezing the shit out of that thing. She realized that the hole inside her body was bigger than she thought._

 _By looking at the emptiness of the train station, she could truly see that she was alone, even with someone else by her side. The person who punched her…and Len._

 _Turning around, Rin felt the desire to face the person. To see them with her own two eyes. To see the guilt and regret written all over their face._

 _Blonde hair. Cerulean eyes. Crypton's School uniform, her school uniform. High pony tail._

" _Len…?"_

 _The tears, the tears that hung lazily to her eyes, grew larger and began to slide down her face, glazing over her bruised cheek. "Did you hit me? Why did you hit me?"_

 _Rin wished she hadn't turned around. If she didn't, she wouldn't have to face his cold eyes. The eyes she couldn't pull her gaze from, no matter how much she wanted to._

" _Don't ever say that again."_

Light bit at her eyelids and forced its way to her eyes. Of course, the plot must advance, her life must move on, she must look at the sky another day.

She has to wake up.

Yet again, she must compare herself to everyone and lose every time.

Pushing herself off her bed, Rin sat there, staring into a corner. Len… _hurt_ her. Out of all people. The one she trusted most. Len.

Rin could see it. She was desperately, in vain, trying to glue the pieces of her heart together. It wouldn't work. Every time she gathered all the pieces, a knife would come and slash at her arms and legs. When it did, the pieces would fall out of her grasp, and they would scatter, across her mind, across the border. Out of reach, out of sight until she went around to look for them.

This was it. It was clichéd story. One that didn't have any comic reliefs. One with a girl who, no one would bat an eyelid at if she died. There were millions out there like her. She was just one of them. At first, Rin believed Len's words. She saw life as a piece of scrap wood, old but still usable. It was too soon to throw it away. But, now, Rin didn't know.

A loud, irritating knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Teeth, breakfast, school."

Len, the very one who punched her yesterday, stood at her door way. He was nibbling on a banana and stared at her with hard eyes. She couldn't read his expression. She searched frantically for signs of lament, signs of apologies. There was none.

With a gruff grumble, Rin stood up and brushed past Len, internally screaming.

Someone grabbed at her wrist. It was probably Len, no one else was around. Upon instinct, she stopped and turned around, suddenly cursing her existence as she did so.

"I'm walking with you to school today, so don't stall."

Not thinking this far, Rin's eyes bulged dramatically out, earning a twitch of the mouth from Len. She immediately assumed that he was annoyed at her, since twitches at the corner of one's mouth isn't meant to be good. She nodded frantically without saying a word and rushed to the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind her. As she turned on the tap, she could just faintly hear a small chuckle from outside. She turned off the tap to confirm her suspicions but was met with a pressing silence. A silence she absolutely didn't want to hear. She flipped the tap on again to push away the quietness of an empty house, well, not exactly empty but Len wasn't crazy enough to start talking to himself, so it felt empty.

Rin smeared a lot of toothpaste on her brush. _A lot._ Over the top a lot. Regardless, she began brushing her teeth with the tap running its life out. She remembered her mom scolding her for leaving it running, since they always had to pay so much for the water bills, but Rin left it on anyways. At times, the silence in a room felt so pressing that it seemed like it was trying to throttle you. Thus, Rin resorted to having the tap on.

There was a loud thump downstairs, followed by a chain of colorful words. Rin temporarily stopped brushing her teeth to spit out the extra toothpaste. As she did, she heard a loud bellow. "God damn these stairs!"

Grabbing a cup to fill it with water, Rin assumed that Len fell down the stairs. It was an old habit of his, to start daydreaming when walking down steps. It was an odd habit, but was rather funny at times, considering the fact that he sometimes hits his face.

Taking a generous sip, Rin played around with the water in her mouth before spitting it out. Looking up, her eyes strayed from the mirror. She did not to look at her face. Looking at her face meant judging. Judging meant comparing. Comparing lead to her feeling like shit. Tired. She was tired of all of it. Rubbing away the last of sleep from her eyes, she shuffled back to her room to change.

Her eyes wavered towards her bedside table, where a pair of scissors gleamed, quietly and innocently. Quietly, without making a sound, she began making her way towards the table. Exactly…for whose sake was she living? Walking? Quietly, she grabbed the scissors. Life was just unfair. Why continue walking along its path with traps and hurdles? Quietly, she raised it to her wrist.

"Rin! What the hell are you doing?! I told you to hurry up!"

Accompanied by the scream, there were several thumping noises as Len ran up the stairs. "If you don't hurry, I'm hiding all your oranges!" Since Rin stupidly left the door open, Len's head popped out from the side of the door frame. His sunny face immediately darkened when he saw what she was doing. His stare was so fearsome and full of ire, that Rin took a cautious step back. Without any indication or warning, Len strode up to her and snatched the scissors, effectively ripping them out of her hands. Without a word, Len ran downstairs once more, disappearing into silence until a loud clatter was heard. Since Len made no indication of walking up again, Rin shut the door and locked it, hearing the lock bolt with a click.

Why didn't Len just let her die? He hurt her yesterday, so why did he care? Rin couldn't shake these thoughts from her head as she changed out of her pyjamas. Maybe he felt that it was a duty as her older brother. Or maybe he didn't want to earn a bad reputation at school if word gets out. Rin slipped into her school shirt, trying in vain to straighten out the creases. She casually slid on her button up shirt and let out a gruff sigh as she realized that the wrinkles on the shirt were impossible to smooth out, at least, without an iron. Fixing her collar, Rin held up her hair with her white, droopy bow, a present from Len himself when they were kids, and put two white clips in her hair, just in case.

Sliding on her pristine white socks, Rin dashed towards the stairs but stopped at the top. No, she was not going to throw herself down a flight of twelve or so steps, she did not want to go any further from where she stood currently.

There happened to be a beast that went by the name 'Len' who lurked around the kitchen. He was a highly dangerous predator, and would not hesitate to pounce on you when you have angered him. Fortunately, Rin knew the beast's weakness - bananas. Unfortunately, the bananas were so close to _him_ and far away from _her_. Maybe, she could skip breakfast and make a dash for the door. It would help spare her from getting a twenty-four hour lecture. As soon as Rin took one step down, _his_ head snapped towards her direction. At that moment, Rin hoped that Len was some sort of T-rex that couldn't sense movement, or some other animal who is short sighted. Rin took a while to register a mistake in her thoughts. She heard somewhere that apparently, the T-rex _was_ able to sense movement and thus she would be eaten alive when standing still in front of one. Maybe the T-rex was Len right now, believed to not sense movement but they actually can.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, Len's face twisted into a scowl while Rin had a poker face plastered on, even though she was nervously sweating on the inside. With a sigh, Len backed down and took a hearty chomp out of a banana he peeled within a matter of seconds. "I maffe you cereal, eaft qwifly…I'm going to put my shoes on."

Trying to keep the shock out of her face, Rin sat down ungracefully at the coffee table, staring at the food Len graciously offered her. She heard the front door open with a loud creak, almost as if the door were yawning, and she heard leather shoes plop against wood. Fearing that she might be left behind, Rin shoved five grains of cereal in her spoon and ate it quickly, barely stopping to chew. She noticed that a lot of milk was left over, but didn't bother to finish it. Almost running to the sink, she empties the white contents and nearly dropped her bowel in the sink along with her spoon.

Sprinting to the bag, Rin hooked it on her right shoulder and dashed to the door, slipping on her shoes carefully and even checking to see if she put them on properly. Surprisingly, Len waited for her throughout the entire ordeal and even held the door open for her. Throwing him a quick thanks, Rin stepped outside and stood out in the pavement, wondering if she should wait for him as well. Rin believed, that even though she was annoying and could not keep her mouth shut when needed, if one were to put all the pieces of her heart back together and looked deep inside, they would still find compassion, even if it was just a tiny bit.

No one realized that she had been holding onto it this whole time, dangling on it until it was as thin as a spider's web. She didn't want to seem cold hearted. She didn't want people to view her without getting to know her. She wanted to be a kind person, yet that was still far out of her reach. Maybe this could be her first step, even if it's just a minor thing. Waiting for Len was her first step to becoming someone nice.

She saw Len lock the door securely, and watched as he gave the handle a firm tug to check if he really did lock it properly. After being satisfied, Len whirled around and shoved his keys into the left pocket of his pants. His eyes widened as he looked up and saw Rin standing there, waiting. Swiftly, almost faster than the speed of light, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Rin obviously saw it, and something inside her lit up to see him happy. Maybe she should do something like this more often.

XXX

Once again, someone shoved her into the deep end. It was properly the tense air around them that was thick enough to cut with a knife. Neither said a word, each one of them waiting for the other to take the initial. And, being left with silence, Rin's thoughts began to wonder. She might have unconsciously said things out loud or maybe made unnatural movements, but Len looked like he was ready to call their parents if she broke down in the middle of the road. He even had his phone out.

With a heavy sigh, Len stopped moving, along with Rin's train of thoughts.

"Rin, I love you."

Normally, Rin would have been overjoyed to hear that, to know that someone, anyone in the world cares for her. But, her heart was stabbed several times over. Never before has she heard I sentence so false, so fake. His eyes, his face, everything about him contradicted his very sentence.

His mouth was tied into a firm rope and his eyes reflected pity. He felt sorry for a girl like her, a girl who had no friends, a girl who hated herself. It wasn't true. He didn't love her. He felt pity for her.

"Len, I hate you."

 **AN: Don't misread what Len said. Me meant love in a brotherly way. Sorry if me ruined your shipping. x3**


End file.
